Fizzled
by cherry619
Summary: When Sam and Dean get into a car accident it's up to Sam to save the day, but things are never easy for Sam especially when thinking is involved. Two-shot now a Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Ok here's a two-shot for ya set in season 5 so minor spoilers and I mean minor. Warning for language but their Winchesters so that's to be expected. This will be in Sam's POV. Other than that just pure hurt/comfort and a case where Sam has too much time to think. Hope you enjoy and review and reply if you think it's good enough. Thanx Charity.

* * *

There was a low buzzing sound that kept rattling in his ears, it was a repitive annoyance and he figured Dean messed with the TV so it could buzz black and white fuzzies all night. He tried to nuzzle closer to the pillow but as he did so pain shot up through his skull, like lightening shatters at midnight. It was incapacitating; he felt like his brain may explode. He groaned out in discomfort as he tried to open his eyes. Why was it so hard to open his eyes?

"D'n?" He whispered because if he was hurting then Dean would make it better, he always made it better. _Dean would handle it. _

He started to drift into the black abyss that kept beckoning him until dripping…annoying, slow and warm splashes kept hitting his eyes and his mouth. He decided not to turn away from it due to last attempts at turning his head, but they were constant and steady. Just constant dripping. A steady stream falling into his mouth and sneaking past his closed eyelids burning his already tender eyesight.

"D'n st'p." He whined silently as he knew Dean must be playing a trick on him or trying to be a mother hen by placing one of those washcloths on his forehead to alleviate pain when he gets a migraine. He never took Dean's comfort and caring lightly but sometimes Dean would just do it to piss him off.

He cursed silently as he pried his eyes fully open ready to give Dean hell for waking him up. Once the world stopped spinning and he could see clearly he could tell he was looking through a cracked window, its spider web shape disfiguring the scenery. His best guess was that the window belonged to the Impala. Ok he was in the Impala not some bed or motel room.

What happened? He asked himself as he racked his tired brain for answers. Obviously, he crashed the Impala, as the broken window is any sign. Dean is so going to kick his ass when he finds out. Wait Dean! Oh, shit how could I forget. I wasn't driving solo Dean was in the passenger seat. _Shitshitshit._

Sam tried his best to turn his head but his efforts were fruitless, his head must have smashed against the driver side window and it seems like part of his head is actually stuck in it. He swallowed back the urge to vomit at the thought of it.

"D'n." He slurred out as he attempted to awaken his brother. If his incoherent ramblings earlier didn't arise Dean then he must be in a bad way. He started to panic, as he couldn't even turn his head to see what kind of shape Dean was in. _He could be dead. _The thought struck a cord as past events came rushing to him making his head hurt worse.

What if Dean did die? There would be no one to stop him from saying _yes _to Lucifer, no one to put him down when he said _yes. _Shit, this isn't helping; he needed to call an ambulance.

How am I supposed to reach the phone if I can't turn my head?

That's a good question genius. He answered himself back. He snuck his arm quickly behind himself ignoring the constant throb of his head and the sting of glass digging into his skull.

He groped blindly around where his back pockets were knowing that's where his cell phone was last. "Hold on Dean." He said shakily as he wanted to comfort him any way he could. He had to be alive there was no arguing with that.

When his fingers were not meeting any purchase he gave up and let his body rest. The dripping from earlier he now knew was his own blood. He didn't want to think how much he already lost and was still continuing to lose. The worst part was he couldn't see Dean; he couldn't move his head and give that slight purchase to see his brother alive and breathing.

He screwed up again, like all the other times in his life. He doesn't know why Dean doesn't disown him by now. He has fucking Lucifer hot on his trail and Dean _still _will not give up on him. He doesn't want to think of all the times he gave up on Dean, on all the times he walked out on him, just sat down and quit.

Dean could be already dead for all he knows while he sat here playing pity party. Angry tears of frustration rolled down his face mixing with the blood. "I'm sorry." He choked out as the tears continued to come. "I'm sorry I'm a screw up." He smiled sadly, as the pain from his head became too much and finally the blackness came to consume him.

* * *

The same buzzing noise from before hit his ears, he knew he passed out. That wasn't any good, how long had it been since they been here? He quickly tried to turn his head but regretted it as the glass sliced away at the tender skin on his face.

"Ow…shit!" He cursed as he settled again. The throb in his skull began its steady beat, coming in tune with his heartbeat. He was losing too much blood he knew if he didn't get to a phone quick then he and Dean would be dead meat. _If Dean was still alive._

"Dean can you hear me?"

Silence. He began to panic, as he didn't know where his phone was, if it wasn't in his back pocket it could be anywhere. "Let's try this again." He murmured to himself as he began to maneuver his arm behind himself to see if he just missed the first time.

He contorted his right arm as best as he could feeling all the possible places it could have gone. He almost gave up until his fingers brushed against cool metal. He squawked with joy at the find but that was until he noticed how far back it was. It was on the other side of his body and he couldn't move his other arm, he had a bad feeling he broke something in it and the pain in his skull was just dulling the pain in his arm.

He had to put his long arms to the greatest test. He thought to himself, Dean would get a laugh out of that. _Dean. _

He set his jaw in determination as he stretched his arm across his back. He gave out a grunt of discomfort, as the muscles in his right arm weren't agreeing with his actions but he had to reach that phone, he had to save Dean.

He could feel his fingers were lightly brushing it, if only he could get a grasp on it. He pushed harder as he tried to reach his entire hand around it. "Come on." He chanted with frustration, as it was only millimeters away. He could feel it he just couldn't get a good enough hold on it.

His fingers were curling around it as he slightly shifted to reach it better. Bad idea. The pain in his head rose and it caused a jolt to go through his body thus knocking the phone farther back. "Shit!" He cursed as he let his body fall back against the seat groaning against the discomfort of his arm still being in the uncomfortable position.

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm trying." He apologized weakly as all he could see was the land outside through the spider web of cracked glass.

He went back to work again and he pushed his arm behind his body. He knew he knocked the phone further back and he risked injuring this arm too if he tried to reach it but he do it. If Dean was willing to take him back from starting the fucking apocalypse then he could at least injure and arm for him in return.

He felt sweat drip down his face, he didn't even know if it was sweat or blood anymore they both mixed so fluently. He cringed as he pushed his arm further still not finding the cell phone. Just how far back did I knock it? He groped around with his fingers still only feeling leather until they felt metal. He prayed up above as he reached further. He could feel his right arm was being pushed way past its limits but what else does he have to lose. If he die's he'll just be brought back to life right?

He inched close as his fingers began to curl around the phone he cried out as it felt like his shoulder was tearing into two. It was now or never. He gave one last push and curled his whole hand around the phone. He screamed in agony as he felt the familiar sensation of his shoulder dislocating. "Oh God." He panted as he just sat there letting tears stream down his face. He had to move his shoulder though to get the cell phone. _Shit._

He slowly began to bring his arm back to the front. "Mmmm." He had no other words to say his shoulder became the focus now. His head picked up its beat his left arm was numb which he knew wasn't good. He was scared he was going to pass out again.

He couldn't, he wouldn't. Not with Dean, still unconscious. He can't be dead, God don't let him be dead.

He brought his injured limb to rest against his lap. "I di..d it De..an." He stuttered out as he let out a quick breath.

Now what do I do?

Call 911 right. How am I supposed to do that with two messed up arms? _Shit._

That's becoming his new favorite word, as things just keep getting better and better. Why the hell do I have to be right handed? Why the hell would it matter I can't see to make a call anyway? I can't even turn my head!

Sam gave a tired sigh as he gave up arguing with himself he had to feel for the numbers then make a call as best as he could. His love for his brother could do no less, what does he have to lose right? He's been saying that a lot lately too.

He opened up the phone with difficulty trying his best not to aggravate his shoulder, and he felt across the pad for the right numbers hoping he dialed 911. He put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

_Hello 911 what's your emergency?_

What was that noise? He was trying to sleep can't people let him sleep?

_Hello 911 what's your emergency?_

There is was again, boy was he tired. Why can't Dean take care of these people? He sure did have a headache and his shoulder hurt. I wonder why my shoulder hurts? I can't even feel my other arm.

_Sir are you there?_

"Hur'ts." He moaned out as the pain ate away at him like nothing he's ever felt before. He may be over exaggerating but by God he hurt and he was going to tell someone. Where was Dean?

_Sir I need to know where you are and then we'll get you help?_

"Mmmm." Dean will take care of it he always does. Sam fell back into unconsciousness with the voice getting faint and faint as he faded away.

"_Don't worry sir stay on the line we'll track your call. Help will be there soon." _

* * *

Sam awoke to outside voices and people rattling on the windows. Windows? Rattling? What the hell is going on? He opened his eyes slowly to notice he was still in the Impala, but there were people all around them tinkering at the doors. _Dean! _He screamed but he realized he hasn't seen Dean since the accident. Where was Dean?

"D'n?" He blurted out but there was too many voices all there voices were mixing and meshing and telling him too calm down or Dean's ok.

He didn't know if Dean was ok until he saw him with his own two eyes. Of course, that's somewhat hard when your heads stuck in a window. They were fiddling with his shoulder and his left arm, telling him Dean would be taken care of. It wasn't until they began to remove his head from the window that the pain was too much. He blacked out probably for what was a third time and only hoped that Dean was ok and that he hadn't failed like he did his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Here's the second part to the first and it's in Dean's Pov where as the first part was solely in Sam's. Review and reply if you deem it worthy enough. Warning for language. Disclaimer is of course I don't own them and this is made for no profit. Thanx Charity.

* * *

He heard the soft beep beep of what sounded like a heart monitor. He smelt the antiseptic and just the plain death vibe that a hospital sends out. It didn't take a college mind to figure out he was in a hospital. It probably would have been nice to have a college mind in figuring out the reasoning behind why though.

He cracked open his eyes as the signs of an early morning sun were peeking through the curtains of his room. There was an I.V line snaking up from his hand probably feeding him fluids while he was out. What the hell happened?

"Ah Mr. Winchester your awake?" Dean looked up as a 40 something year old man strode into the room carrying a clip board.

"Yeah looks like." He retorted as he must have been out of it not to give a fake I.D or anything.

"I'm Doctor Henson I've been treating you and your brother since you arrived."

Wait a minute brother. Sammy's here too, oh God how could I not think of Sam.

"Brother? You mean my brother's here too?" He asked with uncertainty wanting to make sure he heard him correctly. What if Sam is seriously injured? I don't even know what happened. I'll never forgive myself.

"Yes do you not remember anything from the accident?" The doctor looked at him with a frown. The lines on his forehead seemed to sag as concern grew.

"Accident? What accident?" What the hell is he talking about? I feel fine.

"Of course confusion and memory loss is to be expected from a head injury that you sustained."

"What the hell are you talking about? I want to see my brother." Dean ground out as he began to push the covers away.

"Mr. Winchester! Please I don't want you moving around yet."

"I don't give a rat's ass about myself. Where's my brother huh? What aren't you telling me?" He yelled as the doctor went into panic mode. He was starting to panic himself. They had an accident but it could be any type of accident to cover up for a hunt. All the list of injuries just gave him chills.

"If you settle down I'll tell you everything does that sound fair?" The guy even gave him 'I won't hesitate to sedate your ass look.' I bet he's done it in the past.

"Yeah it's fair, what about Sam." He asked anxiously but was quickly quieted. I don't like this deal very much.

"Listen son 911 got a call in 4 days ago and no one was answering back. The dispatcher told whoever was on the other end to stay on the line so we could trace the call. Luckily they did and they weren't too far out. An ambulance arrived in about 10 minutes."

"What's this have to do with anything? Who's 'they'?" Dean asked worriedly. He had a very good feeling he knew who it was.

"It was yourself and your brother; your brother made the call but was too injured to respond to our dispatcher." The doctor shook his head sadly.

Too injured? Oh my God what the hell happened?

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident; you yourself hit the dashboard and knocked yourself unconscious. We did a CAT scan of your head and it wasn't the first time you've been hit in the noggin before son. So it wasn't any wonder you got a major concussion and were lucky you didn't go into a coma."

Coma? Car accident? "What about Sam." He said fearfully. If he got the better end of the stick. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Well I won't lie he wasn't in the best shape."

"Just tell me." He ground out angrily, he could already feel tears begin to prick at his eyes and he didn't even hear a diagnosis yet. This must be bad.

"Sam's head was smashed through the driver's side window and it's an amazement how he was able to call for help." The doctor gave him a look like he should be proud but all he was feeling was disgust. He got sidelined by a friggin concussion while Sam smashes his head through a window and still manages to get them out of there alive and well.

"He broke his wrist in his left arm so he has a cast on it and I'm guessing that to reach the cell phone to call 911 he had to reach around his body with his right hand and that caused him to dislocate his shoulder. It really is a miracle that he was able to call because Sam was losing blood fast out of a head wound."

Dean's mouth was agape; Sam did all this while he was unconscious. How come he didn't hear him, obviously dislocating his shoulder had to cause Sam to cry out in pain. He would always hear Sam unconscious or not.

"Is he ok." He asked hesitantly his arm was shaking from the weight and stress of holding himself up. He couldn't deal with this; he couldn't deal with it all. Why was it always Sam? Why did Lucifer pick Sam? Now he has to protect Sam from Lucifer and it looks like the damn car too? Oh shit the car! What are you playing at you don't care about the car, well not when Sam's injured because of you.

"He's just fine Dean. He's getting blood transfusions for the blood loss. His shoulder's been relocated and it's been put in a sling so no heavy lifting for awhile. A few scrapes and cuts from the glass but none too serious those are healing on there own. He's just resting now; he's awoken a few times and asked for you. He's coherent and knows what happened so nothing to worry about." The doctor smiled and was about to leave.

"Wait! Can I see him?" He asked urgently he had an overwhelming desire to see if Sam was really ok with his eyes.

"How about this, if you just rest here for the rest of the day and night and by tomorrow we'll have you moved to the same room. Is that a deal?" The doctor did seem nice no other doctor would give in to his constant question of wanting to see Sam. He was actually going to put him in the same room.

"Deal." He said with a smile. He was still tired, and the doctor said Sam was ok he just needed rest. _Yeah rest from your annoying ass. _He chuckled as he laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

He didn't know if it was morning yet but it sure felt like it. He could hear the annoying chirping of birds outside most people love the sound of them but quite frankly in his mood he wanted to break there necks. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he remembered the deal he and the doctor had. He got rest and he could see Sam.

He shot up in the bed faster then he probably thought was normal for a man who had a major concussion. He quickly swung his head to the side and his eyes met what they were looking for. "Sammy." His little brother was peacefully sleeping in the bed next to him oblivious to the world. His head was wrapped in bandages covering his chocolate brown hair, scrapes and cuts covered his face mixing and weaving together. His right arm was in a sling resting on his chest while the other in a stark white cast lying by his side. He was about to jump out of bed when something tugged him back. "Ow." He cried as he looked for what was the perpetrator for keeping him from his brother. The I.V held onto his hand like a leash as it began to bleed from the sudden pull. "Damn things." He grumbled as he pulled it out with a hiss throwing it down angrily.

He made his way over to his brother's bed and pulled up the closest chair he could find. He wasn't moving from this spot, might as well bring me the AMA papers now. He sighed as he looked at how pale Sam was. He couldn't hold his hands as both arms were messed up. "I'm sorry Sammy." He apologized. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Hell none of this was." He chuckled slightly. "I promise I'll make it better, you may be out of the game for awhile but to hell with the angels, Lucifer, the whole damn world. It will be you and me like the old days. I'll give ya time as much time as you need." He smiled softly as Sam's head turned to him in sleep. He ducked in closer so he could whisper in his ear. "Me and you against the world…bitch." He watched as a ghost of a smile appeared on Sam's face. He was still here, holding out. That would have to do.

* * *

He could feel eyes watching him; he knew someone was watching him. He always had that sense when he was younger when he was sleeping to wake up at the right moment and now seemed like the right moment to wake up. He quickly opened his eyes to be met with a pair of hazel eyes staring back. "Sammy." He mumbled out as he almost fell out of the chair. When did he fall asleep?

"When did you wake up?" He argued as Sam just laid there starting at him. It kinda freaked him out. "Sammy answer me dude." He snapped his fingers in front of his face and waved his hand back and forth. Nothing. "Come on you're scaring me."

A scared voice startled him as Sam cleared his throat. "I just…I thought."

"What Sam?" He asked as Sam's eyes started to water. "What is it?"

"I thought you were dead. I couldn't even check to see if you were alright, I couldn't move my head. I tried though oh God I tried." He watched as solemn tears fell. Oh God Sam couldn't even see him throughout that whole ordeal. He would have been a nervous wreck. How the hell did Sam even call or get the phone?

"Shhh you did fine, look I'm fine I'm right here." He cooed as Sam stopped acting like he would stop breathing at any second.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for Sam you called an ambulance and we got out alive." He looked perplexed as Sam mumbled an apology. This so wasn't what he expected.

"I'm sorry I screwed everything up." Sad little puppy dog eyes traced his own looking for forgiveness. It broke his heart.

"You didn't screw everything up Sam, we make mistakes were human ok?" He asked as Sam's eyes cast downward.

"Ok?" He began again not getting any answer. They really needed to have this talk but goddamnit it hurt to even begin the conversation. Past lies, past hurts coming out in a forefront. He couldn't do it he couldn't have this talk now he has to change the subject.

"Ok." he heard Sam mumble quietly. "Good." He breathed out; he had to think of something to change the subject before Sam asked another question. That kid is too damn persistent.

"Hey Sam what did you swerve out of the way for?" He watched as Sam's eyes lit up with interest. _Bingo._

"Uh…promise you won't laugh."

"Sam you don't even have useable arms how can I laugh." It was true he couldn't find this situation funny in the least little bit.

"Ok I kinda swerved so we wouldn't hit a bunny." Sam's face turned bright red as a smile lit up his own. _A bunny_.

The kid was still the kind hearted, animal loving, Sam he always knew. Nothing could change that. Not Lucifer, not the demon blood, not the apocalypse. Nothing. He still called a rabbit a bunny for god sakes that proved it.

"I'm glad you didn't hit the bunny then." Dean announced proudly as he watched Sam fall back asleep. Of course there is repercussion's as a certain cast has a bunny drawing waiting to go on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **In a review by sammygirl1963 she asked about another chapter so I couldn't really turn her down so here's the other chapter, the boys getting out of the hospital going to some random ass motel dealing like they normally do. Hurt/comfort. Hope I satisfy you sammygirl1963. This will be in Dean's POV as well because most stories I write end up in Sam's so I decided to focus on Dean more hope ya'll don't kill me. I almost made a twist so hope ya enjoy. Thanx Charity.

* * *

The drive back to their original motel was uncomfortable not just because he wasn't the one driving or he had to sit in a cramped back seat of a cab with his gigantor little brother…it was too quiet. There was no rock music blaring out the speakers to drown out his thoughts, Sam wasn't asking him 20 questions. It was just so unfamiliar. He signed himself out AMA a long time ago but he waited until the Doctor said Sam was clear and ready to travel again. He knew they wouldn't be able to jump back into the save the world scene anytime soon. Sam had trouble just opening doors he sighed as he looked over at Sam again. He seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal; the only time he slipped up was when he first initially saw Sam awake. Sam seemed to mumble off apologies and was staring at him as if he was would vanish. After he detoured the subject Sam shut up about it all quickly putting on a mask. He curses at how well he taught the kid.

Sam should be grieving, Sam should be feeling pain, Sam should be able to express feelings normally. Not like this stoic robot that sits adjacent to him.

He felt the cab ease to a halt as they pulled up next to the cub of the parking lot. He cracked his neck muscles as he dug around in his back pockets for some change. _I'm guessing that to reach the cell phone to call 911 he had to reach around his body with his right hand and that caused him to dislocate his shoulder. _The Doctors voice rang in his ears, as he reached for money with his right hand. _Sammy did this for you._

"Are you gonna give the cab driver his money or what Dean?"

Dean looked over to see a very grumpy Sam and he figured he already pissed him off for one day drawing that rabbit on his cast. "Yeah." He replied quickly as he dug the change out and laid it in the waiting hands of the cab driver.

He casually got out of the cab as he strolled over to the other side opening the door for his brother. "Want me to carry you in too princess?"

"Bite me." Sam growled.

Dean smiled as he pulled Sam's casted arm up and heaved his brother out of the cab. "Come on it's a limited time offer." He whined but Sam was already strolling away toward the door. "You're not going to get far if you can't open doors." Dean muttered under his breath as he began a slow pace toward the door. The sky was a gloomy grey as if it almost would rain in any second. The humidity was to die for and all he was looking forward to is a cool air conditioned room and knocking Sam out with pain killer's because he definitely wasn't in any mood to deal with Sam's new attitude.

He regrets it with all his heart that he somehow managed to create a clone him. He knew it was to blame for him going to hell and that was some time ago but Sam really hasn't been the same since then.

He quickly hid his frown and put on a smile as he got to the door. "So how was your day?" He joked as he slowly opened the door with his key, pushing it open. He didn't even get a scowl as Sam brushed past him and landed on the bed with a grimace.

"Before you go drool on the pillows you need to take your meds." Dean quickly said as he dug through the medication that was prescribed to Sam. "Come on Sam I mean it." He ordered. He looked closely at the bottles to read what they were and smirked. _The good stuff. _

He looked over to still see Sam in the same position as earlier but knowing the kid head to toe he knew he wasn't asleep anything but. His breathing was irregular, his fists were clenched in the pillows and he kept moving his feet back and forth. "What's wrong with you lately?"

"Does being in a car accident count?" Sam's mumbled out.

"Not that I mean your attitude. Jesus I'm trying to help Sam I'm doing my best." Dean just stood their with arms outstretched. Ever since they left that damn hospital Sam receded in on himself and decided it was treat Dean like crap day. Well it doesn't work that way, that clause isn't a two-way street.

"I know you are." He watched as Sam tried his best to turn himself around he figured trying to help would just make the situation worse so he let it go.

"Then what's wrong, what's with the pmsing all of the sudden?"

"You don't understand." Sam turned his head away as tears threatened to fall.

"Then make me." He ground back; he slowly walked over to the bed and eased himself down next to Sam at the first sight of tears. He hesitated to offer a comforting hand because in reality he didn't understand. He had no clue what was going through Sam's mind and probably never will.

"I swerved out of the way to not hit a bunny." Sam almost choked on the sentence.

"Is that what this is about the whole car accident? He asked with a slight laugh. "Sam I told you in the hospital everything was ok and that I wasn't mad…" Sam stopped him as more silent tears fell.

"I didn't swerve well enough."

Then it dawned on him that Sam tried his best to not hit the rabbit but try as he might he hit it anyway and the swerving had then gotten them in a car accident. Oh Sammy.

"Sammy is that what you're beating yourself up about? We can't save everything Sam and you tried and somewhere in little rabbit heaven the rabbit knows you at least tried and that's good enough." He finally gave in and put a hand on Sam's back and held it there for a moment. Sam was so distraught because he killed a rabbit. He could remember times like this when they were kids when Sam was emotional to kill a fly. Maybe Sam was the Same Sam.

_Same Sam or not he's still your brother. _

The pain in the ass, gentle giant, which totally caught him off guard and got him to tell a story about rabbit heaven. _Only for Sam. _

"Dean?"

He could hear the scared little voice after a nightmare and he could see Sam's eye's all red and puffy. Crying over killing a rabbit. _Only Sam._

"Yeah Sam."

"You're a dork." Sam snickered out as he was left mouth agape. "Oh and Dean?"

"Yes." He said strained because that bottle of whiskey he had stashed sure was sounding good about now.

"Could you stop touching me?"

Dean's face turned red as he realized his hand was still on his brothers back. Damn he's been getting me all night, but oh the wonders of pain killers.

"Alright you had enough excitement for one night time for some pain killers and sweet dreams of rabbit heaven." He smiled as Sam's permanent frown now a days turned into a smile.

"Thanks Dean."

"Your welcome." He handed Sam the medication without argument and he went digging for his bottle of whiskey hoping his own dream could be filled with a rabbit heaven.


End file.
